


xxxmas

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Lingerie, Doggy Style, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaede and Miu exchange (and use) their Christmas presents to each other.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: dr: v3 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	xxxmas

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i’d kick december off with the piece that i’ve been teasing on my profile! hope you like it! c:

* * *

Kaede let out a deep breath as she closed the door behind her and threw her stuff down right by the door. She loved the annual work party, loved playing Christmas songs from her piano while everyone else sang along, but after a while it got a little tiring. Especially when she didn’t partake in the partying, with not being a drinker or hardcore partier, and when everyone else around her got a little silly with the amount of spiked eggnog consumed. 

In any case, now she was glad to be home, eager to settle down with her girlfriend and get ready for the holiday tomorrow. They had nearly finished up their preparations for Christmas, but there was one special tradition that they always saved for Christmas Eve: opening one of the ‘special’ presents they now made it a habit of buying for each other (a tradition that was of course began by Miu on their first Christmas together), and breaking them in. 

Kaede, personally, was so excited to give Miu her present this year, and couldn’t wait much longer; even though she knew Miu had a million and one different toys of varying sizes, lengths, and colors, this one was special, holiday themed, and one she sincerely hoped Miu would treasure above all of the other toys she had stored in the bottom drawer of their dresser. 

She wouldn’t have to wait much longer to find out if her wish would come true, as just then she heard her girlfriend’s footsteps coming from down the hall. “Kaede, that you?” 

“Yup, it’s—”

Kaede paused mid sentence once Miu came around the corner, wearing practically nothing. She was wearing something, but that something was the skimpiest outfit Kaede had ever seen her in (which was really saying something): a red bikini with faux fur around the edges, and a matching thong that Kaede found herself wondering what it could possibly cover. A bell hung around Miu’s neck, set in place with some thin ribbon. Some tiny bushels of mistletoe were connected to the bikini’s cups, and if Miu hadn’t been wearing anything (which Kaede wondered briefly why she hadn’t just done), they would have just barely covered her perky pink nipples just underneath the thin fabric. The half-sucked candy cane sticking out of her mouth just tied the whole thing together.

In short, Miu looked great, and Kaede felt herself growing instantly excited by the sight of her. She knew she was gaping, but couldn’t stop herself from doing so until Miu gave a sharp whistle, bringing her back to herself. 

“So, horny little schoolgirl? What do you think?” she asked, the sticky candy now in hand and with confidence in her voice, knowing full well how good she looked without Kaede’s affirmation.

“You look great,” Kaede replied, once able to find words.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Miu said, sticking the candy cane back into her mouth, crossing the room over to Kaede, before giving a seductive pose right in front of her. “I hope you like your present.”

“I love it...you were ready to exchange presents quickly,” Kaede said, lowkey excited because of how she was dying to give Miu hers as well. 

“I just thought you might enjoy coming home to this,” Miu said, purposely putting emphasis on the last word as she used her hands to frame her body for Kaede, as if she wasn’t already staring at her (and mentally undressing her, despite there not being much to undress).

“I do, definitely,” Kaede said, “but maybe now it’s time I give you your present?” 

Without waiting for a reply, she walked past Miu to their small Christmas tree, grabbing and taking one of the boxes from the front of the pile that was addressed to Miu, and bringing it back for her. 

“I hope you like it!” she said, as she handed the box off excitedly.

Miu took it, and Kaede watched eagerly as she tore the paper, her heart beating fast in her chest. Kaede tried to keep from squealing in glee as the candy cane in Miu’s mouth fell to the floor with a crack, where it broke into a few sticky pieces at their feet. 

“Oh, my God,” Miu said, sounding genuinely surprised as she stared down at the box she’d just unwrapped. “Kaede, I love this.”

Excitement bloomed in Kaede’s chest, and she looked down to the front of the box once more. Behind the thin translucent plastic sat a red and white striped strap-on, curved slightly to resemble the same minty holiday treat her girlfriend had been sucking on moments before. It was a few inches longer than Miu’s longest one, slightly thicker, and was made to fit in the equally striped harness that was included for the wearer. (Ever since she’d bought it at the sex toy shop, Kaede was anticipating being its first wearer, as it was her present to Miu, but as time had gone by realized that she wouldn’t be opposed to being its first tester either, if Miu was feeling like that tonight, instead.)

“So? Wanna try it out?” Kaede asked, and, to hopefully help her anticipation along, added, “I’ve been really eager to try it out on you since I bought it.”

Miu looked up from the box to her, and a pang of excitement went through Kaede at the look Miu was giving her, one that assured her that she would be the new strap-on’s first user after all. 

* * *

“Kaede,  _ fuck! _ Keep fucking me!” 

Gripping Miu’s raised hips, Kaede continued pounding into her, each time their hips met causing Miu to scream out more obscenities. She briefly thought about their poor next door neighbors who were probably just trying to celebrate themselves hearing everything, but ignored it; they could deal with that later. Right now, she had a job to do. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Kaede asked. 

“Fuck, yes! Do it harder! Fuck me like an animal!” Miu cried, her fists grasping tightly at the bedsheets. Her knuckles turned white, mouth hanging open and moans freely flying out. Kaede watched as her body was pushed forward with each thrust, the bell around Miu’s neck ringing with each movement. 

“God, don’t stop,” Miu moaned, “I’m almost there!”

Below the noises from both girls is the sound of their bed’s headboard banging into the wall, but neither girls cared at the moment. The bed’s creaks in time to the thrusts was almost loud enough to be annoying, but like the headboard, it was ignored for the insane amount of pleasure from both parties.

“Oh fuck, Kaede, I’m gonna fuckin’ come,” Miu moaned, burying her face into the bed, her moans becoming muffled. This was what Kaede was waiting for, and with it, she slowed down her pace, making Miu groan at the loss.

“Wait, w-what are you doing?” she panted, turning her head back to talk. Kaede gave a few teasing, subtle thrusts, giggling at Miu’s small, desperate noises from them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I can’t let you come just yet,” she replied. “It’s a special day, so I think I’ll make you wait a little bit for it.”

Miu groaned, frustrated at being so close to the edge, before having it snatched away from her.

“What the fuck, Akamatsu?” she asked, refusing to give into Kaede’s teasing. Normally she’d engage in a little back and forth, but today she’d been so desperately close and needed to come. “I was right about to come! Make me come already, Kaeidiot!”

“Do you really think that’s the appropriate way to make me continue?” Kaede asked. When she got no immediate reply, she gave another thrust with her hips, making Miu whimper a bit as her defense and frustration waned slightly. “Hm?”

“N-no,” Miu replied, ending with a huff. “But—”

“No buts!” Kaede said, releasing one of Miu’s hips and lifting her hand, only to quickly bring it down onto Miu’s butt cheek with a slap! The sudden swat caused Miu to cry out with a sound not much different than when she reached climax. Kaede had done it; Mui’s mood was flipped with this motion, and she made Kaede aware of it. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she whimpered, turning her head as far as she could so she could meet Kaede’s eyes, staring down at her. “I’ll be good!” 

“That’s better,” Kaede said with a smirk. “Now, beg for it and maybe I’ll let you come.”

“Please, Kaede. I need it,” Miu replied, desperately. “I need you to let me come!” 

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Kaede teased, though she does push her hips forward a bit, giving a slightly harder thrust than the last few had been. Her free hand creeped down between her girlfriend’s legs to her slick, puffy, and spread nether lips, finding her clit and rubbing it slowly with the tip of her finger. “How badly do you want it? Tell me.”

Miu whimpered her need at Kaede’s newest torture method. “I want it so badly, please let me have it. I want you to make me come.” 

Kaede pretended to think about it as she picked up her pace a bit, rocking in and out of Miu, earning her more of those tiny, desperate whimpers. “Alright, fine, just because you asked so nicely.”

She began thrusting a bit faster, still rubbing Miu’s clit as she did, until finally her pace was as fast as it had been before she’d stopped. Miu’s full blown cries started up again, her hands grasping at the sheets once more as she was fucked. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Kaede asked, panting as she rocked her hips, breasts bouncing as she fucked her girlfriend. “Love me fucking you from behind with your Christmas present?” 

“I love it, I love it so much!” Miu cried, voice becoming desperately high with her moans. “Please, keep going!”

“I’m gonna keep going until you come,” Kaede said, closing her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend’s desperate moans. “Then maybe I’ll do it again and again, until you’re too tired to even scream my name anymore.”

“Yes!” Miu moaned. “Do that and make me your bitch! But right now, make me come! I’m almost there!”

“Come for me,” Kaede said, “come all over your new present!”

With a scream, Miu did. Her whole body trembled, screaming out as she squirted on her toy and her fluids gushed onto the bedsheets below. Still panting and giving small thrusts even as Miu spasmed around the fake shaft inside her, Kaede gasped, surprised at the intensity of Miu’s orgasm from everything.

“K-Kaede, oh fuck,” Miu breathed, shuddering as her orgasm finally wrapped up. “That was incredible.”

Kaede gave Miu’s ass cheek another little swat, before pulling out of her with ease and sitting back on her knees as Miu’s body finally gave out, the blonde busty babe collapsing onto the bed on her stomach as she shivered a bit.

“Goddamn, I don’t know where you got that strap-on, or that little ounce of dominance you showed there, but it was all a fuckin’ great Christmas present,” Miu panted, rolling over onto her back and looking up to Kaede, her face still flushed. 

Kaede smiled. “I’m glad you liked it! I liked my present, too.”

“I think I finally came second in something, this years’ gift giving,” Miu replied, stretching her arms up to shake the slight numbness from being in the position she’d been in. “Because holy fuck, you blew my gift right out of the damn water.”

Kaede secretly felt a burst of pride at Miu’s words, but waved her hand at her girlfriend. “Aw, no, come on, your gift was a great surprise to come home to.”

“Oh, just take the win, Akamatsu,” Miu replied, moving to her side of the bed and collapsing once more on top of the sheets, opening her mouth wide with a yawn. “I don’t always give them out, but you deserve this one.”

Kaede followed Miu and lay down on her side of the bed, immediately trying to turn on her side to maybe engage in some sleepy cuddles, but remembered the strap-on still on her, it sticking up proudly. She giggled and sat up, unbuckling the harness before taking it off of her and setting it on the bed. Once that was done, she curled up by Miu, who already had her eyes closed, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Merry Christmas,” she said sweetly.

“Merry fuckin’ Christmas, Kaede,” Miu said. 

The girls both drifted off quickly, eager to see what else waited for them on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i have another holiday related fic in the works to be posted sometime this month, so stay tuned for that! otherwise, happy holidays and thanks for reading!


End file.
